mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
Dominaria
Dominaria '''is one of the largest planes in the Multiverse. It is the center of the Multiverse, and every other plane intersects here. It is divided up into many different continents. Much of the story lines for Magic: The Gathering take place in Dominaria. There are eleven main islands and continents. Shiv A volcanic wasteland. It is home to viashino and dragons. A body of water known as the Boiling Sea surrounds it. Teferi phased out a large part of Shiv to protect it from the Phyrexian invasion. After the invasion, he phased it back in and gave up his planeswalker spark to heal Shiv's time rift. Tolaria A small island once ruled by Urza. The academy there was most famous for conducting time experiments and building machines to fight Phyrexia. It was devastated during the invasion when Barrin cast the Obliterate spell. Videnth The northernmost continent of Dominaria. The temperatures are very low and there are very few humans here with the only other life forms being lyncanthropes, which prosper in Videnth. Terisiare Terisiare is located in the middle of the plane. It was also an important location of the Brothers War. It is considered one of the most important continents on Dominaria. Tamigazin A continent on Dominaria, it is home to viashino, elves, and the en'jagas. The most noteworthy parts are the en’jaga swamps and the Arcane Institute. Sarpadia A southern continent. It was originally home to 5 empires, and each empire specialized in a color of mana. The empires collapsed after the effects of the Brothers War. Icatia: Considered the most powerful of the five empires. It was ruled by King Henry Joseph the First. It specialized in white mana. It's capital was Windenby. Vodalia: The empire that specialized in blue mana. Ebon Hand: The empire that specialized in black mana. It bred thrulls as a source of power, but the empire was overrun during the Thrull Rebellion. Crimson Peaks: The remnants of the empire that specialized in red mana. It was the first empire that collapsed when it was overrun by orcs. Havenwood: The empire that specialized in green mana. It was dominated by elves, and much of the empire's land was forest land. It created the Thallid's, but collapsed after the Thallid Revolt. Caliman The setting for the Portal sets. It is the only place on Dominaria where guns are a central weapon. Madara Madara is an island once ruled by the ancient Elder Dragon Planeswalker, Nicol Bolas. It also became the home of Toshiro Umezawa when the Myojin of Night's Reach left him there after he helped to end the Kami War. His descendant, Tetsuo Umezawa, ruled over it for a time. The Talon Gates can also be found here. The Burning Isles The islands containing Bogardan, Yavimaya, and Urborg. '''Urborg- The site of the Phyrexian stronghold. It had a devastating effect on the atmosphere when the Phyrexians were defeated. Later during the Time Spiral block, the Phyrexians return through the Time Rift here. The Time Rift is later healed by planeswalker Lord Windgrace'.' Bogardan- A powerful source of red mana on Dominaria. It is much like Shiv in that it is somewhat of a volcanic wasteland. Yavimaya- A forest surrounding Urborg. It is home to the Maro-Sorcerer Multani. Otaria Otaria is a relatively small but diverse continent. Although it is small, it is split into many places and groups. Many of these places are of great importance to the storyline of Magic, mainly the storylines of Jeska, Kamahl, Akroma, and the Cabal. Locations: Daru Plains - A desert Mer Empire - An empire of blue magics, ruled by squid like tribes called Cephalids. Krosan Forest - The forest which Kamahl fled to after killing Jeska. He later established an order of druids called the Fists of Krosa. Centaurs and Nantuko inhabit this forest. Kamahl was later succeeded as the Fist of Krosa by Baru. Wirewood Forest - The home of elves who fled the invasion. Pardic Mountains - Mountains of Otaria. It is the home of barbarian and dwarf tribes. It is the origin of Kamahl and his sister Jeska. The south side is infested with goblins of the Skirk Ridge. Cabal City - A city of dark magic. The minion called Chainer was the one who created chaos in the city and ended up leaving it in ruins. The Cabal Pit Fights were the spot that sparked the conflicts over the Mirari. Aphetto - The newer version of the cabal city. Home of the Grand Coliseum. Category:Planes